Midnight Musings
by The Scarlet Rose
Summary: Some late night thoughts during a cuddle session from Kira's point of view.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mars characters. Hell, I don't even own any of the mangas, I have to borrow them from friends... it's sad really.

Warning: ADD Kira.

He has that look in his eyes again. I know what he wants, why he's holding me this way, why his hands and hips are where they are.

He's beautiful.

Simply put. There is no other word for it other than beautiful. His blonde hair, the way it fall off of his face, casting just the right shadow on his jaw line. His deep blue eyes, that hide so much pain and suffering. The beauty of his face.

I don't think that there is another creature alive that rivals his beauty. Not anymore, not since Sei died.

He's looking harder at me now, trying to convey his message through his eyes. He's studying the confused look on my face. Little does he know I read him loud and clear.

I'm different now, from the cowering girl I was when we first met. When I first laid eyes on the beautiful thing known as Rei Kashino. The beauty of his soul has brought about a change in me. I have strenght now that I never had before.

He's kissing me now. I have spoken a single word, so he starts to kiss me. His logic is so amusing.

"Kira?"

I love the sound of his voice. The sound of my name rolling off of his tongue. Whether he's yelling it or moaning it, I still think it's beautiful. I suddenly found myself wondering what his singing voice sounds like.

Oh. He said something else. I didn't hear him. His lips are moving, but no sound is reaching my ears.

He knows I'm not paying attention.

I almost smile as he flops down against me, sighing.

"Kira."

I hear that. I don't know why. Why is that sometimes the only think I hear? I can go a whole day ignoring the world, but heaven forbid my husband speaks my name, then I'm all ears.

"Kira." He said again

I think he knows that gets my attention.

I don't say anything back. He sits up, eyeing me. I think he's getting worried.

I really should say something.

I don't though.

His eyes meet mine. And mine move away, surverying the contours of his body .The perfect curves and formations of muscles. His little knicks and brusies he always comes home with from the track.

He knows better than to even walk through that door with anything worse, unless he wants the most severe scolding of his life.

His hands are soft. It's strange. He rides and works all day, you'd think his hands would be like sandpaper.

Maybe God doesn't want to tarnish one of his most beautiful creatures.

Did he just say something?

His lips are back again, assulting the skin on my neck. I don't move. I just smile and let him. Of course my smile fades as soon as he looks at me again.

I allow my eyes to wander across his bare skin again. He smiles, thinking that I'm thinking what he's thinking.

I don't think that he thinks that I can possibly not be thinking what he's thinking. I think he's so sure that I'm thinking exactly what he's thinking that he can't think of any other possibility. In fact, I'm thinking that he's not thinking that I'm indeed thinking the exact opposite of what he's thinking.

I think way too much.

I try to stop, but suddenly my mind becomes riddled with questions. Will we ever have children? What will they look like? What will we name them? Will Rei sing to them? Can he sing? Why does he only wear boxers? Wha--.

His lips are on mine. That stops the questions. For the first time, I respond to him, moving my lips against his. HIs body relaxes against mine, and his hips slide back into position.

I'd better stop him, before too long, even a cold shower won't help.

I pull our lips apart. He's looking at me with confused eyes. I put some emotion into my eyes and...

He really is a good husband.

He knows me so well. He knows that I still have trouble with touching, even from him. I can tell his feeling have cooled off, because now he rolls off of me and sighs.

He never says mad at me though. His arms fold around me, and he nestles closer to me.

Did he come to bed naked?

I'm not naked am I?

No.

I distinctly remember him wearing clothes. Those low cut pajama pants I bought for him. He was wearing them when he came to bed. When did he take them off?

Come to think of it, when did he lay on top of me? How long were we like that?

I space out way too much, which is why Rei says I don't need a car. I probably shouldn't drive. I'm a horrible driver. But lugging groceries every three days is not fun.

The man eats like a pig.

Rei breathed in deep. I guess taking in my scent.

"Kira?"

"Hm?"

Is that my voice? It sounds different.

"Is everything okay?"

He's worried. Why? I don't know. I made some nonsense noise that sounded encouraging, but figuring that wasn't enough, I turned to face him.

"I'm tired."

He looks relieved. Did my voice do that? We have a calming affect on each other.

He smiles softly.

The moonlight shines through the window, glowing on his skin. Suddenly I'm reminded of when he kissed that statue of Mars, the god of war. Two gods meeting each other in passion, the beautiful sunset in the background.

His soft lips on porcelin. Real and fiction, touchable and tangable and a distant dream mingling together into one.

"I love you." He whispers softly, sleep evident in his voice

I turn to look at him. My husband. My god. My Mars. My love. My racer. My Rei.

"I love you." I murmerer back, watching his eyes close.

I wonder if his beauty will ever fade? Ever tarnish? Will our love always be like this? Forver?

I really think way too much.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. So, I was surfing the web one night, trying to find MARS fanfics, and I could hardly find any. It almost made me cry. So I got mad, and at three in the morning, I wrote this, determined to put more mars fanfics online for Mars fans worldwide. This is actually my first MARS fanfic, but most likely not my last, since I love this series so freakin much. (I actually cried several times during the manga). I really wish they would make this into an anime. But they probably won't. crosses fingers okay, I guess that's it. Thanks!


End file.
